Reuniting Because of Icing
by snix9810
Summary: Takes place after the episode "Party On!". After Cody wrote on a chocolate heart that he still loved Bailey, she has to find out whether or not it's true. Is it possible that she still loves him? Mainly a Cailey story. Rated T just in case of future chap.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Loves

**Bailey's POV**

Today, I had a lot on my mind. Usually, I had a lot of things on my mind, but today there was an extra burden. If I was being honest with myself, I knew why. You see, before Cody and I had…broken up (the word was still painful for me to think about)… we had bought advance tickets for the Lover's Chocolate Factory tour so that we could have the experience while the _S.S. Tipton_ was docked in Belgium. But that was before. This was now.

Anyway, even though Cody and I were over, I had still wanted to see the Chocolate Factory, so I had suggested to Cody that we still go, but as friends. He had reluctantly agreed. After we got there, we met the chocolate-crazed tour guide, Sebastian, who made us do many activities, since everyone else there was a couple. Well, everyone except me, Cody, and Woody.

But anyways, one of our activities was to write (in icing) on a chocolate heart, telling the other person how we felt about them. Since Cody and I were no longer a couple, I had made my heart for my dad. What I didn't know was that Woody saw my heart, and since he didn't know it was for my dad, so he told Cody what I had written. Cody had originally written "Glad we're friends" but when Woody told him that I had written "I love and Miss you with all my heart", Cody thought that I still loved him.

But the thing that was bugging me today was what Cody had written on a new heart he had gotten after he threw away the "friends" one. He had written "I never stopped loving you, Bailey-bunny". After that we sang a song with Sean Kingston and some other things, but Cody had never told me if he had meant what he'd written on his heart. After mulling it over, and having a dream last night where Cody and I were married and had kids, I had come to the decision to confront Cody about it.

So right now I'm on my way to Cody's cabin, where hopefully we can talk things out without strangling each other. I don't really know what I would do if Cody did mean what he had written on that heart. I know that I still loved Cody. I loved him with every inch of my being. I would do anything for him, even if it meant eating broken glass, or swimming to the depths of the ocean. But after the painful breakup we had in Paris, I don't know that I could bear it if I got back together with him, just to have my heart broken. The only reason we broke up was because of a silly misunderstanding. I've regretted my decision since the moments the words escaped my lips. I can still remember it…

"If you don't appreciate what I'm trying to do here, then maybe we should just break up!" Cody screamed the words with anger and hurt. I could read his face easily. He was like an open book. And this time, the book wasn't good. He was in pain, and I knew it. But I knew that his pride made him say those words.

"Is that what you want?" I screamed. I couldn't believe this was happening. Cody and I never fought! And I was our anniversary! I let a few tears fall down my cheeks. Cody didn't answer me. He just stared into my eyes, anger and sadness lost in the blue whirlpool that was his eyes. I took his silence as an answer.

"Fine. Then it's over." I could barely make myself say the words, and as soon as they escaped my lips, I wanted to take them back. But I knew I couldn't. I was too proud for that. I ran off of the Eiffel Tower, trying to escape the metal structure that had once meant so much to me. I had always wanted to see it, and bask in its glory and history. But now I just wanted to get away from it and never, ever come back. I took the stairs instead of the elevator, tears streaming down my face as I ran. I ran as far away from the Eiffel Tower, Cody, and the pain from our breakup as I could, but I knew I could never run far enough.

I jolted myself back to the present, trying to escape the bad memories that I knew would always haunt me. I found myself standing outside of Cody's cabin, which surprised me because I don't remember walking during my flashback. I held up my hand to knock, but something stopped me. Did I really want to know if Cody meant what he wrote? I he said no, I wasn't sure I could live through the pain. But I decided that it would be better to know that he didn't love me so that I could move on with my life. I knocked on the door softly. No one answered. I knocked again. Still, no answer. Slowly, I creaked open the door to the cabin Cody shared with Woody. Woody's bed was empty, but the one on the right, Cody's bed, had Cody himself in it. He looked so peaceful while he slept. I sat on the edge of Woody's bed, deciding to watch Cody for a second before waking him from his deep slumber

"Bailey…," he muttered. I leaned in slowly, wondering why he might be saying my name in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions from Dreams

**Bailey's POV**

"Bailey…" Cody muttered again in his sleep. She wondered why Cody was saying her name. "Bailey, I'm sorry. I was a jerk and I love you. Will you please forgive me?" Cody continued to mutter, why Bailey just stared on in disbelief. Was it possible that Cody still loved her? She didn't know whether or not to believe what he said while he was sleeping, so she woke him gently.

"Zack did it Mr. Moseby! I swear!" He yelled on instinct. I laughed softly. Cody rubbed his eyes and stared at her.

"Bailey…what are you doing here?" Cody looked confused and nervous.

"I had a question I wanted to ask you."

"Ok. Shoot."

"Do you remember yesterday in the chocolate factory when we made the chocolate hearts?" I was hesitant, afraid to have my heart broken again by the boy I loved so much.

"Yeah…," Cody looked like he knew what was coming, but if he did he waited to hear me out.

"Well, on yours you wrote "I've never stopped loving you, Bailey Bunny". And I was just wondering if you meant that." I felt better that I had said what I wanted to, but I still was scared.

"Of course it's true, Bails. You are my true love. I will never stop loving you, even if you don't love me back." Cody looked at me with his deep blue eyes. I couldn't read the emotions in those whirlpools. My breath caught in my throat. Cody really did love me! I couldn't believe it. It seemed too good to be true.

"Cody, I…," I didn't know what to say. Yes, Cody, I love you too, but I don't want my heart broken again? His gaze drifted down to the floor.

"That's okay, Bails. I didn't expect you to forgive me." He looked so sad.

"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that…I love you too, Cody. I have, ever since the moment I first saw you. I knew that we were meant to be together. I am so sorry for everything I have ever said and done that has hurt you. I am especially sorry for everything that went down between us on the Eiffel Tower. I've regretted everything ever since. I'm sorry, Co-." I was cut off by a kiss. I had dreamed of this moment since the second we broke up.

"You don't need to be sorry. It's my fault. I'm naturally a perfectionist, and I wanted that date to be perfect. That's why I rehearsed it with London. But trust me. London does not hold even the smallest candle to your blazing inferno. I love you so much Bailey. Please forgive me!" Cody looked so desperate that I leaned over and kissed him to let him know that all was forgiven.


	3. Chapter 3: Accidents over Smoothies

**Bailey's POV**

It had been 2 weeks since Cody and I had made up, and things could not be more perfect. Right now I was sitting at my desk in Ms. Tuttweiler's class, gazing at Cody. Ms. T was lecturing on the Industrial Revolution, something I already knew inside and out. Ever since Cody and I had gotten back together, we had been spending all of our spare time together. I could not be happier.

"Bailey?" Ms. Tuttweiler's voice jolted me out of my daydream. She was looking at me sharply. I gazed up at her with my eyes innocently.

"Yes, Ms. Tuttweiler?" I kept my voice steady, even though I was nervous.

"Are you paying attention, Bailey?" Ms. T looked suspicious.

"Of course, Ms. Tuttweiler!" I said innocently. Ms. T just gave me one last look and then turned back to the board.

Five long hours later, school was over. Cody and I were sitting at the smoothie bar, sipping Banana Fofanna's. Cody's arm was around me, and I was leaning into him. It amazed me how perfectly I fit into his arms. It's like they were made just for me.

We were laughing and having a good time, until we heard Mrs. Pepperman scream," Watch out!" I looked towards the elderly woman and saw that a shuffleboard stick was flying right towards me. Cody pushed me out of the way and onto the ground, safely away from the danger. Seconds later he thudded to the ground beside me. I reached over to him.

"Cody. You saved me!" My heart was pounding in my chest, and I shook Cody. He didn't move.

"Cody?" I screamed. Still, no response. I gently rolled him over, and saw that his eyes were closed and there was a purple mark spreading across the dead center of his forehead. Oh. My. Gosh. Cody had gotten hit by that stick when he had pushed me out of the way.

"Someone! Help!" I was screaming in terror. Cody had to be ok, he just had to!

**Ok, everyone! I've been a lot of positive reviews, and thanks for that! It really keeps me going and makes me want to write more! I also accept constructive criticism. **** Well, my school starts tomorrow so I won't have as much time to write anymore…sorry, but I'll do the best I can. **** I think I have an awesome way to end it! No spoilers though…this may not be a very long story, though…sorry…**

**Thanks! **** Snix9810**


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up to New York

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a while…I've got a REALLY busy schedule! Sorry…well…I hope you like this chapter…I think I know a way to end the story but I'm kind of on a writer's block for the middle of it…so if anybody has any ideas, please let me know!**

It had been two days since Cody's accident. Both of those days I had spent in the infirmary with Cody. I hadn't left his bedside for anything, except to use the bathroom, which is only a few feet away. The doctor's diagnosis was that Cody had had a concussion. He had said that he might be out for a couple days, a couple of weeks, or … he might never wake up. Since the shuffleboard stick had hit him right in the center of his forehead, he might have brain damage; which, to me, was the scariest thing. The whole time since Cody's incident, I had been internally screaming, _Why Cody! Why did this happen to me and Cody, not someone else? It's not fair! _But, deep down, I knew that it was fair. Every couple had their ups and downs. Every couple had to deal with accidents inflicted upon their loved one. It still didn't seem fair. I mean, Cody and I had barely been reunited for 2 weeks, and now we were being separated again. But, this time, not by our selfish acts of stupidity. This time, it was by an old lady, a shuffleboard stick, and a slippery floor. Miss Tuttweiler and Mr. Moseby had excused me from classes, but only after I used my miserable puppy dog eyes on them. I had only slept for about 5 hours in the past 2 days, and the times I did sleep it was in a chair at Cody's bedside.

After another day, I finally started to see some life in Cody. He was now stirring softly, and within the next day, he was blinking ever so slightly. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Cody sat up in his bed on the seventh day. I was asleep at the time, but I had become a light sleeper since the accident.

"Cody!" I was shocked. I had been hoping for the best, but prepared for the worst.

"Hey…" Cody sounded so tired…I broke my heart, thinking of how he had almost _died._

"Cody! I'm so happy to see you awake!" I was crying. I was filled with joy, just at the sound of Cody's voice. I couldn't believe that everything had turned out to be ok.

"Bailey? Whe…where am I? Wha-what happened?" Cody was confused. I could see it in his eyes. I could read it on his face. I could read it on _him. _

"Cody, you got hit with the shuffleboard stick when you were pushing me out of the way. You had a concussion and have been unconscious for a week." I would never be able to repay Cody for what he did for me. I was eternally in debt, but in a good way.

"Wow. I think I remember it now, but it seems like bits and pieces are missing." Cody lay back down while he spoke. He was both physically and mentally exhausted, and I knew it. I had never had an accident as serious as what happened to Cody happen to me, so I didn't know what it felt like to have missed a week of life.

I was so happy to see Cody alive and well, I leaned over the bed and kissed him. It felt so right. I always felt sparks when I kissed Cody, always felt like a small explosion was going off in my brain. I knew that it only felt like that when you were with the person you were meant to be with.

Over 3 months ago, Cody had been hit with a shuffleboard stick by an elderly lady aboard our ship. Now, it was Christmas Eve and Cody and I could not have been more in love. I was really excited. This was our first Christmas that Cody and I had had together (well the first one where we were officially in love). It just so happened that the _S.S. Tipton _was docked in New York for the occasion. I was excited when I heard of the location. I had never been to New York, living in a small town like Kettlecorn in the middle of Kansas. The boat was dropping anchor in Manhattan in about 10 minutes, so I was standing on the Sky Deck with Cody, waiting for us to dock. Well, we were until Addison came running onto the Sky Deck, looking really worried.

"Youguyscomequick!Cmon!" Addison was talking so fast that I could barely understand her. Cody and I exchanged glances, wondering what Mrs. Tuttweiler could have possibly told Addison on Christmas Eve that would get her so hyped up.

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! I've been getting a lot of feedback to this story and my other Wizards of Waverly Place fanfic, "A Transylvanian Reunion". Please R&R! Thanks so much for support!**

**Thanks!**

**Snix9810**


End file.
